


Between Two Points

by orphan_account



Series: Wincest Songs~ [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Jared Padalecki, J2, Jared Padelecki - Freeform, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, M/M, Marriage, Top Jensen Ackles, Wincest...?, woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared are thrown into a reality where they're married actors and that's not the biggest "issue". Memories from their alter-married-selves get thrown into the mix as their original personalities and feelings get confused with the love and passion; what will happen to the used-to-be-bestfriends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. White Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so as you will see this is set in a different reality before the reality jump (if that makes any sense) where Jared and Gen didn't meet and Jensen and Daneel also didn't meet; (I love Gen and Daneel so much but the plot... I'm sorry) and Sandra and Jared kept on going through rough patches so they're not married yet. This is also set around season 8ish(give or take two seasons) and inspired from the "makeup on the pillow story" (if you search that into YouTube, it'll show up) so enjoy~ and if you have any questions, throw me a comment or a message and I'll see if I can answer it for ya! ^~^

"Dude, it's like three o'clock in the morning. We have to catch the early morning flight... Why don't we just crash over at the airport hotel?" Jared turned to his companion, and lifted his eyebrows in question. Jensen thought a moment and nodded.

"Yeah, sure man. Sounds good." Jensen looked at his watch then nodded."It'll save us a few hours to hit the hay." Jensen flagged down the shuttle to the Vancouver airport hotel and threw his luggage into the trunk. "Try and not be too gay, I'd hate what the media would do if they caught us looking guilty entering an airport hotel at this ungodly hour." Jensen commented and nudged Jared's elbow suggestively as he threw his stuff into the trunk. Jared gave a chuckle when be understood the joke and then jabbed Jen in the side.

"Hey, you too man. Maybe I'll run this by PR and see if I can talk to the fans about this. But you know, you watch out too, oh my god." Jared paused and Jensen looked at him confused for a moment.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?" Jared raised his eyebrow teasingly, then giggled as they entered the shuttle and Jensen snorted dismissively. "You act more friendly with me than Daneel, you never know. And you wear more makeup than her." Jared added, flashing a shit-eating grin to Jensen, who just snorted again.  
"You too, douchebag." Jensen’s mouth twisted up into a sarcastic-ly earnest smile, and Jared sighed. The driver recognized who they were, and was very confused.

"Shithead." Jared replied casually. About ten minutes later they were dropped off at said hotel, then they went to the check-in. The duo shuffled up with their things and smiled at the girl behind the desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The clerk smiled with her eyes, her grin widening as she saw two gorgeous men, wearing makeup and looking tired as anything. They appeared familiar, but she couldn't put a finger on where she'd have seen them before. Maybe they were old guests?

"Could we get a room for a couple hours?" Jared looked at his watch, then added. "That's all we'll need." Jared commented innocently, referring to how many hours they had until takeoff. Jensen jabbed him in the side and Jared blushed like a school girl.

  
The woman behind the counter smiled and thought how cute this couple was, “Of course, one moment." She then swiftly entered to see what was available. Two rooms showed up, one with two queens and the honeymoon suite. The girl thought to herself, pondering and running through ideas even though she should ask the two gentleman themselves; she just thought how many hours these two lovebirds have been traveling so she should probably treat them, even for only 'a couple hours'. She giggled to herself, thinking how the two would love this little surprise.

Oh, but how wrong she was.

“Could I have some form of payment please?” She reappeared from the room, a key card in hand, and smiled brightly at the two men.

"Here's my credit card." Jared handed the girl his personal credit card and she stared at it for a moment. Her mind clicked.

"Jared Padalecki" she stated mindlessly, then turned to the shorter of them. "and you must be Jensen Ackles?" Her question surely turned into a fact-of-foremost statement and they both smiled and nodded in agreement, her grin tripled, and she put her hand on top of the counter to stabilize her spinning head. "Right away, wait here please." She disappeared in the back and pressed the 'record' button on the security camera, which was focused on the desk and the hall on the third level. She was totally showing this to her friends. The blonde swiped the key card through the system and nodded at herself when it beeped through. She then came back with a keycard and Jensen accepted it.

"So you'll be staying in room 301." She was going to add 'our king suite' but she decided not to, in order to save the two men from embarrassment. "Your total is ninety five, sixty four. Will that be credit?" Jared nodded obviously--that's the form of payment he gave her. She slided Jared's credit card in to the mobile debit machine and handed Jared as he eyed it with suspicion.

"We're only using the room for a few hours, could you knock off the price a bit?" Jensen intervened, raising his eyebrow to the price and reading Jared's mind. She almost giggled. Gay men these days, so cute and innocent; until you have to clean their rooms. From the look of these two--with all of the sexual tension, there would be a lot of sheet-cleaning to do.

"We have to clean the sheets and put everything back into place." She pointed out and Jared nodded slowly, payed and smiled at her meekly. Jensen's mind was in the gutter, though and just as he was going to clear this misunderstanding up Jared finished the payment and picked up his suitcase to go to the room. The two of them were about to head for the elevators when the smarter of the two realized they have no idea where the elevators are. Jared looked over his shoulder like a lost puppy and she smiled back at him. "The elevators are over there." She gestured to the south elevators and they nodded.

"Thanks." The two of them smiled and she grinned back, running to her laptop and opening tumblr, titling 'J2 and Wincest are canon.'

  
***

"What the fuck." Jensen looked at the heart-shaped, king sized bed and the little package of lube and condoms sitting in the middle of the pink sheeted heart.

"She gave us the honeymoon sweet." Jared commented, looking at the champagne and the sign stating 'Congrats to your marriage, this is on us!' Jared facepalmed. "Shit."

"Oh no..." Jared looked at Jensen, who was on his cellphone, a look of mortification dreading his young features.

"What?"

"That girl, she recorded us signing in to the hotel, entering the honeymoon suite and posted the video everywhere. Twitter is going crazy with Wincest and J2 fans. We done fucked up, Padalecki." Jensen sighed and looked at Jared tiredly. So tiredly.

"So we're apart of a scandal now?" Jared sighed along with his friend. This sucks.

Both of their phones begun to ring, and Jared panicked. "Turn your phone off. Do it right now. I'll message our managers and clear this up really quick then I'll turn mine off too."

"Yeah. Oh god your fiancé is going to kill you." Shit. Jared forgot about her. He made a group conversation over Skype and typed the situation into his device, his bags still in hand. "Shouldn't we leave? Or something?" Jensen suggested, then like some sort of universal answer from some sort of power above; The duo heard loud voices outside. It sounded like a riot, or some sort of cult. 

"Leaving is suicide, Ackles. 'Unless you want to feed more to the press I suggest you stay put until morning.'" Jared sighed. "That's what our managers agreed on.

"We have to do something, Padalecki. We can't just stay here like sitting ducks."

"Well, whatever I'm going to bed." Jared dropped his stuff in the corner, Jensen looked at him like he grew two heads as Jared lost his shirt and jumped into bed.

"You're crazy. I don't swing that way, man. What if the press sneaks into this room?" Jensen looked away from Jared's bare chest and said chest rose and fell in laughter.

"Me neither, man. I'm way too tired to be dealing with this shit. There's no way to get yourself out of a scandal once you're in one, just wait until it blows over." Jared shifted and put a pillow into the middle of the bed. "I don't do cuddling either, so don't try it." Jared joked, wriggling his eyebrows and flashing his dimples as Jensen gave up.

"It's too late to be thinking about this shit." Jensen agreed as a mumble, and jumped in bed beside Jared, who clapped once as the lights turned off. "Goodnight. And you don't try and cuddle with me either, your way too sweaty." Jared snorted and he felt his eyelids fall, sleep taking him over.

  
***

  
Jared felt his bare skin against sheets and sunlight warming his eyelids. He tried to move but a strong arm was wrapped around his waist, holding him against a strong chest. 'Shit, I really hope Sandra grew some muscles and this isn't who I think it is.' Jared looked up and saw his co-star practically passed out cold as Jared cursed.

"Jensen..." Jared tried to poke the other man awake, still too shocked about the situation. He also had no pants on, was another factor of nervosity. Jared tried wriggling against the muscles of his co-star but no dice, Jensen was surprisingly stronger than him. "Jensen! Dammit wake up!" Jensen groaned and woke up then tensed, then let go of Jared like he was fire. They both ignored a subtle feeling to hold the each other again.

"What the actual fuck." Jensen scooted to the other side of the bed, dragging the white comforter with him as he tried to cover up.

"Why are you naked? Why am I naked?" Jared sprung out of said bed and fell onto the black marble floor as a sharp, stabbing pain jolted his hips and backside; and stole the sheets from the bed and covering himself from the ground. Jensen almost ran to Jared's side, but stopped the feeling all together. "What the fuck happened last night?!" Jared was manic, he remembered nothing except the hotel incident and falling asleep, then a migraine; Jensen would answer but he was too lost to even speak. "Where are we...?" Jared looked around the bedroom as he wobbly rose to his feet again, which wasn't a hotel but an actual bedroom with a closet and pictures of them when they were kids decorating the walls. He was so confused. "God my back hurts!" Jared tried to rub his lower back, but to no success of easing whatever kind of pain this was.

"Jared..." Jensen was hunched around the bed facing away from him. "Do you have a wedding ring on right now?" Jared drew a blank.  
He looked down, an elegant silver ring decorated on his left hand, the coolness of the metal grazing his senses. It wasn't the one Sandra gave him, this one looked more feminine; with a large diamond resting in the middle with small floral indents on each side of said jewel. "Yeah--but this isn't the one Sandra gave me... What the hell?" Jared was adjusting his makeshift robe to eye the ring without losing his decency in front of his co-star. Well, with whatever decency he had left. "And I don't have a silver wedding ring... The one Sandra gave me was gold." Jared looked at Jensen, restraining the urge to climb on the bed and touch those back muscles that were flexing as he moved to pass Jared something. What the fuck is wrong with him?

"It seems like you do and you're married." Jensen handed him a black picture frame with lost eyes. Jared took the frame and his eyes widened, he almost dropped the frame.

"We're married?" Jared looked stunned as he peered at the photo of them kissing, passionately, with wedding suits on and the same ring he was wearing was gracing his finger in the photo. Jared was really confused at this point, his eyes wandering to another frame on his side of the bed. It's a picture of Jensen kissing Jared's cheek with a wide smile on his face, as Jared cut a wedding cake. Jared's white suit was beautifully contrasted to his tanned skin; as was Jensen's black suit did to his paler skin. Jensen shrugged and he looked around, speechless.

"Maybe this is a TV show? And... They put two co-stars in a bedroom with indicators that they are married to make money...? Or maybe a crazy wincest fangirl kidnapped us...?" Jensen remarked and Jared walked over to the closet, disregarding his comment as his nakedness was overriding his own critical thought.

"First off, I'm getting dressed, you should too then we can try and get out of here. Okay? Secondly, we're two grown men and I'm well over six feet tall--there's no way we got kidnapped." Jensen sighed and agreed as Jared took a pair of dark jeans with a white V-neck. It wasn't really his style, but it was the only thing in reach. Jared also his lack of muscles--it was unnoticeable but Jared sure noticed it as he could wrap his entire hand around his bicep, his arms were at least an inch smaller; same with his stomach and legs. Jensen grabbed around the same outfit, except a grey dress shirt--Jensen also noted he was a bit more bulkier--he worksout but not as much he can't wrap his hand around his bicep. They both forgot about decency as they changed in the odd room like they've done it before.

  
They both walked cautiously out the frosted glass door of their bedroom. Everything was so white. White, black and silver. White carpets, elegant black and silver paintings, wall ornaments and even silver chandelier hung above the staircase across from their room. From where they stood, a marble staircase led it's way downstairs, silver handrails resting elegantly on each side of it. It looked very modern.

"Woah." Jensen looked at a picture of them at a panel. The panel they were just at, actually, but they were all draped on top of each other like lovers. Jared snorted.

"We actually don't look half bad." He commented, and Jensen gave a little laugh. They were pretty close, through all these seven years of working together they'd always got along. Even joking around about being married was humourous.

"I'm starving, let's go see if this clown house has a kitchen." Jensen commented, forgetting about their main objective of escaping as food clouded his perception. Jared rose his eyebrow in confusion.

"Usually I'm the hungry one, don't steal my lines. Dean in starting to bleed into yourself its creepy." Jared grinned as Jensen rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Let's get some food." Jared agreed with a chuckle as they went down the black marble staircase to find an open room, the walls clear glass as it peered over what seemed to be Toronto. The kitchen was at the back of the room, beside the staircase that descended towards the glass walls.

"Shit." Jared commented in awe.

"It's really nice." Jensen agreed, and Jared walked around to the stove.

"Okay, we've got two fruit bowls." Jared commented, pulling the two Tupperwares out of the fridge and consumed one, then passed the other to Jen who did the same.

"Isn't this some form of metaphor?" Jensen comented, and Jared held in a laugh. Just as Jared and Jensen went to sit down, the doorbell rang. They snapped their focus to the door, then to each other.

"Shit"     "Sonofabitch."

  
They both stepped and walked slowly to the door, and Jared looked at Jensen before opening the door.

"Guys, come on. I get it, newlyweds are too stuck up in their own worlds but Christ the panel starts in fifteen minutes. Your patokases were supposed to be there fourty five minutes ago! Get your shit ready now and I'll drive you incompetent love birdies myself." Blue eyes stared at the pair, and Jared coughed abruptly.

"Misha, please tell me you're not in this too." Jensen sighed and wiped his face in stress at the shorter, confused man. "I can't believe this. Do you think this is funny? Me being married to Jared? I'm not laughing."

"Lord no!" Misha took a step back and gasped in fake mortification, his motions a little more flamboyant then normal. "Your love life is, like, the best thing ever and I'm so sorry if I offended you, but we really do need to get going." Misha pouted, and gestures towards his car in the driveway, then looked up to Jared and winked at him. "And you," he pointed dorkily at Jared, "be happy that you found a man like Jensen. Good lord, he's a keeper! I'll be in the car." Misha stated that last part as soon as Jensen begun to glare at him. Jared closed the door slowly.

"What the fuck was that?" Jensen spoke mindlessly, not looking at anything in particular.

"What the fuck is this?" Jared commented, gesturing at everything in a wide circle. "Misha's weird but I've never heard him say 'love birdies' before. Or patokases, for that matter." He laid a stressed hand on his temples, trying to rub away the incoming tension headache as Jensen resisted the urge to kiss his stress away. Jensen was beginning to question his sexuality just as he kicked himself out of it.

"Whatever, man. They're probably trying to pull a prank on us. Let's just go to the con, try and act natural for the fans. Alright?" Jensen looked at Jared with slight affection before he shooed it away.

"Alright, then."


	2. Pineapples and Strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen at the Toronto Con~  
> (TONS OF FLUFF OHOHOHOHOH)

“So…” Jared started in the car from his spot in the backseat as he peered at Jensen through the rear mirror. He was pleading for Jensen to start the conversation and end this awkward silence. Although Misha had Ke$ha blaring on the radio, the intellectual silence is what Jared's worrying about.

“What the hell is going on, Misha?” Jensen turned to Misha with a deadpan, mostly tired and sick of everything that happened today so far, and frankly confused to why that previous thought of Jared annoying him, kind of hurt himself in the feels.

“I know, I know! You two have your thing to do with the honeymoon and everything, I understand that but you do have responsibilities with the fans and--”

“Wait a minute, Misha.” Jared put his hand up to pause the rambling raven, “Honeymoon?”

“Yes, Jared. Your honeymoon? You know the thing that comes after the wedding? Yeah, that.” Misha glanced at Jared through the rear view mirror with a purely concerned look. “Are you okay sweetie? You’ve been acting weird all morning. You're even starting to dress like Jen-Jen." Misha paused and commented "wow couples do change after marriage, but know that I'm always your first, babe” in a very loving way. Jared just raised his eyebrows in pure confusion at Misha at the pet name as Jensen had to forcefully shove unknown jealousy back into the depths of his mind. This is getting weird, why does Jensen care?

"...babe...?" Jared asked with soft question.

"Okay, you don't have to start being an ass after you take it up the ass for someone else. We were a good thing, kind of glad we ended in good terms and Jensen found out about that ass of yours, y'know?" Misha spoke in joking terms, like Jared himself talked to Misha all the time about his ass and love life. Jensen looked like he was going to kill Misha.

“So, where’s the, uh, con?” Jensen forced through his clenched jaw, turning to Misha from where his gaze was previously fixated on the passing scenery of Toronto. Jensen was sorta bad at changing the subject in uncomfortable and dense situations.

“Toronto. Where do you think, Jupiter?” Misha giggled and turned into a large parking lot, filled with sleeping bags, tents and people; & (Like any other convention, Misha drove around back, away from the larger crowd to their assigned entrance but there were still some fans loitering about. “Okay, shake your sillies out and be all lovey-dovey for the fans, not that I need to ask.” Misha cooed and winked playfully as he parked the car and shooed them out after telling them he needs to park the car first.

“Uh, okay.” They both mumbled as they wobbled out of the car and towards the entrance. They almost made it, so very close, before a fan stopped them. Now this is the test to see if this was a joke Misha or the crew is playing on them (which is not funny, at all) or if this is a spin off of The French Mistake. There’s always an escape that if it is, in fact, the latter that Misha paid this fan off or something. They hoped.

“Excuse me…” The fan walked up determined, but still very shy; like most fans--she looked kind of constipated with questions. Maybe she could be an actress that's only been on a anti-constipation commercial and this is the only face she knew how to make. “I was wondering if your relationship as husbands make playing brothers on TV hard, or, uh, difficult?”

Probably an actress.

  
Jared almost giggled with a warm-soft-lovey-dovey-and-cuddly feeling before batting it away and also batted the urge to punch something to feel manly again after that love-sick wave of emotion. Jensen just pulled his uncomfortable look that he always does, and Jared started to fluster.

“Uh, well, uh, well you see, uh, uhm… Jensen.” He gestured to his ‘husband’ and Jensen finally unfroze his bitchy resting face before actually trying to form a sentence.

“I feel that we have both a personal and professional relationship.” He stuttered out, grasped Jared’s hand and made a bolt to the entrance door. Jared was stunned a bit, then ran with Jensen all the way to their dress/hang-out room, leaving the constipated fan (or commercial actress) in the dust.

“Holy shit we need to do research. Like right now.” Jared panted out, a bit tired from running. Jensen agreed wholeheartedly and they spotted a laptop in the far side of the room.

“Here we go…” Jensen booted up the laptop, his heart beating quicker and quicker as Jared leaned over his shoulder to peek at the screen. Jensen could practically feel Jared’s breath on his neck and the scary part was he loved it. What the hell is wrong with him?

“Uhm.” Jensen cleared his throat loudly and Jared backed off Jensen's back heat making him have an awkward boner, so he decided to walk it away by pacing behind the chair that Jensen occupied with the laptop. “Okay, here we are.” Jensen mumbled to himself when he got to google, then typed in the first thing that came to mind: Jensen Padalecki. As he wrote that name out, his heart warmed like when a teenager takes the last name of her/his crush and replaces it with her/his own. Like satisfaction, common sense and passion all mixed together. He hit the ‘enter’ button.

“Holy shit.” Jared muttered over Jensen’s shoulder, the shorter man’s presence very aware to his mind and little Jared (but he willed little Jared to go back to sleep). “Either these are the best manips I’ve ever seen or we’re…” Jared wanted to finish that sentence, yearned to, but there was still a little ‘wait a moment and think about this’ beacon in his brain that wouldn’t shut up or turn off.

“Married…” Jensen tested out the word on his lips, and the sweetness that word left him flushed and drunk with emotion. “Jesus.”

“Married.” Jared his a small smile that rose to his lips, unsure where these newfound emotions came from but loved how they felt. It’s happiness, composure and adrenaline built in one and Jared almost drowned at the concept. “Hey…” Jared wanted to ask him, the supposedly new love of his life, if he too felt these new emotions but was interrupted when a loud knock came from the door.

“Come in!” Jensen shouted after clearing his throat.

“Hey guys! Your panel starts in five minutes so I wanted to walk you there.” Misha poked his head through the door, and the boys rose to follow him.

“Sounds good.” They said simultaneously.

***

“So, how’s the honeymoon been so far?” The fan blushed through her thickly-rimmed glasses as the rest of the fans screamed out their agreement to her choice of words. This question actually flustered both of them, well because this was the first question at all about their relationship, and the obvious 'how's your sex life going?' subtext but they recovered quickly. Before they went on stage, both of them swore they would ‘act’ because that’s what they did, just act through it all and go through the motions. But at this point, neither one of them were acting.

“The honeymoon is great, like most great days I spend with the hubby.” Jared says, and pauses for the screams to die down. “As long as I get my after-sexy-times massage everything’s good on my end.” Laughter doused the stage, then Jensen spoke up.

“If the missus is happy, then so am I.” Jensen grimaced and rubbed the back of his neck then gave a chuckle when Jared slapped his arm goofily. Jared’s response was pretty feminine, though. Jared flipped his hair as he turned to the next side of the stage and everyone giggled at his juvenile tendencies.

“Next question!” Jared spoke abruptly and smiled small-y when one fan yelled ‘someone’s in trouble later!’ and another ‘Jensen is in the doghouse!’ as a boy, around the age of fifteen came up to the stage.

“Hello…” He spoke small-y, but he looked like a jock than anything else.

“Hey!”

“Yo.”

“I was wondering, as actors, did your sexuality affect the respect of the people around you?” He paused a moment, “I also have another question after you guys answer this one.” Jensen gave a ‘I have no idea, ask the smart one’ look and gestured to the smart one. Jared thought a moment and bullshitted the answer, like any other smart person.

“In this business, there are always people that are gay, bisexual, heterosexual, asexual, pan-sexual and even hetero or homo curious. And the list goes on, really.” Jared paused, the crowd screeching with agreement and he lightly tapped the mic as a clapping replacement. “With our specific case, we had so much support with all of y’all.” Another round of applause as Jared blew kisses to the audience and Jensen tapped over his heart in gratitude. “With the CW, other cast members and crew, everyone has been a really great support post for both of us.” Jared rested his hand lovingly on Jensen’s knee and Jensen put his hand on top of Jar’s hand. Cue the applause. “I really don’t think anyone has lost respect for us, rather than gain it. We really do appreciate that.” Jared finalized, and looked at Jensen who nodded and smile amiably at him.

“There was another question?” Jensen looked for the boy, who returned to the mic for one word:

“Kiss!” The kid ran away to his seat, probably out of embarrassment, Jared was a little frozen, and Jensen was a little too ‘into character’.

Jensen reached over to Jared’s face and turned it towards his own, leaving no time for thought as he full on lip-locked with his best friend. The screams and ‘woo’’s were drowned out by the shocks that were bolting through the two due to the simple press of lips. Jensen noted that Jared smelt mostly of fruit they ate this morning but mostly strawberries and he loved it. Jared was still rather confused about why it feels this good, so right, like they were meant to do this and Jensen smelt like pineapples, and Jared loves it. He felt Jensen’s hands capture either side of his flushed cheeks, keeping his head in place and Jared melted into it, feeling a cool sensation over his burning red cheeks that only grew hotter at the realization that it was Jensen’s wedding ring that was bonded to him. They were smiling like love-sick idiots when they pulled back and lightly bumped foreheads before retracting altogether; but they scooted their chairs closer anyways. The screeching slowly stopped within due time, the smell of pineapples and strawberries mingling in the air.


	3. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What makes a person is their emotions, feelings and memories.

“Are you guys sure?” Misha asked, concern lining his voice, “I know the honeymoon thing is still in effect, but I don’t remember either of you denying a night out with the cast and crew…” He raised his eyebrow with uncertainty.

“Well, uh, well we’re tired, and, uh, we’ll catch a cab.” Jared stuttered out, squeezing Jensen’s hand a little tighter to give him some sort of signal that he needs help with this.

“And, uh, we have a lot of work to do.” Jensen spoke, holding a straight-face until Misha laughed loudly and slapped Jensen’s shoulder they both comprehended the unwanted innuendo.

“Atta boy!” Misha walked towards his car and waved goodbye to them. “See you guys next week, I guess!”

“Yeah.” Jared spoke, then coughed a bit with discomfort. It was all really too much to comprehend; yesterday he loved Jensen like a brother, he would do anything for the green-eyed guy and respected him fullheartedly. But today…

Today is _different_. Today, Jared would do _anything_ anything. 

Every time Jensen is around him, hell, every time he even _thinks_ about that chiseled-jaw bastard (which is more than what he will ever admit) his whole body is warmed to the bone. This feeling of warmth is subtle, but echos loudly and beautifully through and through his subconscious. There is passion there, but, Jared guesses, that this love--before whatever landed him here--was formed with stability and common sense encased with passion and care; that's what he felt now.

**_Jensen._ **

Even that single noun gives him a feeling in his gut that couldn’t be described better than love; his eyes, hair, hands, lips, jawline, stomach, arms, thighs, calves, ears-- _everything_ , is just so perfect to him. It’s the best feeling he’s ever felt. This sensation is mutual between the two ‘love birdies’ and without a doubt earnest. Real. He felt a squeezing sensation coming from his hand, the cold of his ring pushing lightly into the skin on his left ring finger.

“Jared? Quit spacing out.” Jensen gave a breathless laugh and rubbed the back of his neck, Jensen was doing the same thing Jared was doing and couldn’t bat away the sensation, nor did he want to. Jared understood at that moment, the feeling is mutual.

“Yeah,” Jared smiled down to his own companion and waved down a taxi.

***

“Okay, what the hell is going on.” Jensen blurted out as soon as they entered their flat, heading to the kitchen but stopping halfway to look at his friend.

“I don’t know! This is all… weird.” Jared threw himself on the couch, grabbed and hugged it to his chest; like he was trying to hide his heart. Jensen turned to expect Jared being his goofy self, but found him sprawled out on the couch, a cushion pressed modestly to his chest with an adorable look to his features. Jensen felt a happiness rise within him, a pure white and weightless happiness.

***

_“What is this?” Jared giggled, pressing his pillow up to his bare chest as Jensen chuckled and smiled at his soon-to-be-hopefully fiance, then opened the velvet box revealing a silver ring, delicate with all it’s eccentricities. “No!” Jared smiled broadly and gasped in surprise, his shaky fingers covering his face as he and Jensen sat up straight now, facing their loves._

_“Don’t tell me that’s a no!” He joked, and Jared was shaking all over now with excitement. Jensen wanted to burn this memory into his head; Jared’s smile, dimples, multi-colored eyes, his floppy hair that he always loves to play with, the contrast of his tanned skin against the pure white sheets and how he’s pulling the sheets all the way up to cover his chest--like some sort of virgin Mary(but Jensen knew best that Jared was no virgin, though), and Jared’s expression of pure love and how that expression is all his--all of it is his._

_“Yes! Oh my god yes!” Jared dropped the sheet to reveal his toned chest as Jensen grasped his left hand gently, like this big hand was the most delicate and precious flower to him and took the ring out of the box and lovingly slid the ring over his lips, then Jared blushed and he looked so happy as the ring was situated on the proper finger on his left hand._

_“I hope you love me, that ring was expensive.” Jensen joked, trying to lighten the mood._

_“I will always love you Jensen. Always.” Jared threw his arms around Jensen’s muscular shoulders and kissed him like he meant it._

***

“Jensen?!”

“Jensen?!?!?!?!!?”

“JENSEN YOU IDIOT WAKE UP!” Jared screamed, more panicked than angered. Jensen hit the deck five minutes ago and was just currently regaining consciousness. Jared knew that yelling at him wouldn’t do him any good. Jared looked down at Jensen, who’s head was currently residing on Jared’s lap as a pillow. Jared’s hands were encasing his face, rubbing circles over the soft skin of his temples. Jared took a deep breath as those green eye stayed open and didn’t flutter closed again. Keen instinct took over as he pressed a soft kiss to Jensen’s forehead and then his cheeks when he realized just what he was doing--it just felt right. “Come on, sweeti--Dude. AhEm.” Jared’s voice was soft now, easing the brain-killing migraine Jensen just experienced.

“Oh my god.” Jensen’s blurry vision finally stopped wobbling enough to focus on the multi-coloured eyes that were staring down at him in concern. That was stressful. The pain quickly faded away when he looked at Jared’s face, the same face he saw in that memory.

“Are you okay?” Jared twisted his face a bit in worry when Jensen just sat up and shook his head a bit.

“Yeah, uh, yeah I think so.” Jensen stretched his back and Jared stood up to get him a glass of water. “Thanks.” He muttered when the brunet lent him a hand up onto his feet and gave him water. “What happened?”

“Well you just hit the floor and were passed out with a doofy smile on your face for five minutes.” Jared’s voice was strained as he tried to keep the his answer carefree but he just sounded constipated as his worry bleeded into his answer. Jensen leaned onto the taller for a moment, and Jared’s hand fit into the small of Jensen’s back before he even thought to do so and lead the wobbly man to the couch. “What the hell happened, dude?”

“I..” Jensen was just as confused about this as Jared was. What the hell was that? A memory? Sure as hell not his own. He tried to weigh the options: Tell jared he had some type of flashback featuring their engagement or not? “I’m not sure…” He settled with indecisiveness, at least until he could work this out properly.

“Come on, J. Tell me you look white as a ghost.” Jared pried softly, like he was trying to get a child to admit taking the cookies out of a jar that wasn’t his.

“Well…” Jensen started, trying to look anywhere but those multi colored eyes, that didn’t look as beautiful as they did before he passed out. “I think it was a memory.”

“A memory?” Jared tasted the word, seeing if it settled well for an explanation. He knitted his eyebrows together in non-satisfaction. “Memories don’t make you pass out, Jensen.”

“Well… It was sort of an intense memory.”

“Like what?”

“It was about you-- _us_. I guess.”

Jared was still for a  moment, trying to access the information. “What were we doing…?” Jared asked--although he didn’t want to know but he needed to. They were in this together and as Jensen’s best friend he also needed to carry half of the burden with him.

“We were sorta in bed--”

“Ew! I don’t want to know now.” Jared cringed backwards, and Jensen tried to shoo away a prickly feeling in his heart as Jared said those words--like he wanted to cry. But he didn’t, he chuckled.

“Not like that, Jar. It was the morning. The morning I proposed to you, I guess.”

“Oh.” Jared was at a loss for words, like everything he knew was being tossed around and jumbled up. These feelings and emotions were not his, and now if memories were being tossed into the mix this would be very bad for both of them. “This is very bad.” He announced his thoughts, and Jensen looked confused.

“What? I thought we already established we’re marrie--”

“No, Jensen that’s not it.” Jared looked straight into his best friend's eyes and really felt something unique and simple. He sighed. “Okay, we can admit now that we have these ‘feelings’ about each other now that aren’t our own--at least not ourselves own.” Jensen nodded grimly. “Now if memories are thrown into the mix we may start to forget who we are, and where we came from.” Jared took a pause and Jensen pushed his eyebrows in even deeper confusion. “Personalities and emotions are developed from memories, Jen. We may ‘regress’ into the Jared and Jensen that were here before the jump.” Jared gestured to a photo in clarification--that seemed to be taken on the water with Jared smile-kissing Jensen on the cheek in a loving manner. “Regress into them.”

“Oh.” Jensen sighed and stood up, “I think we need a drink.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is really short, and I wish I could write more it's just school is a bitch and i have German to study. Until next time~!


	4. Five Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jared?” Jensen sounded lost, confused even. Jared didn’t take this--whatever these tantrums were-- as Jensen did, that’s for sure. Jen’s voice just made his body shake with sadness. His mind hurt so much, on the verge of it’s owner. The brain wanted Pad back, wanted the gay actor and husband back even if it meant to turn Jared into him. He felt like a virus and his body was flinging memory-labeled white cells at him. “What can I do…?”  
> Jared felt broken, somehow.

 

“What do we do?” Jensen sat on the sofa, bottle of vodka settled into his hands--he would prefer whiskey, but Jared couldn’t find any in the cupboards so he settled for the burning liquid. “I’m straight, man. I can’t swing this way.” Jared sighed from the kitchen table over his laptop.

“You don’t swing this way, neither do I--but Pad and Ack do.” They settled on calling Jared and Jensen from this reality ‘Pad’ and ‘Ack’ to halt confusion. Jared took a swig of the clear bottle and squinted at the screen. He was currently reading ‘What Makes up a Person’ on a blog, finding nothing that would help them. “I’m gonna be honest man, I’ve got nothing except for bad news.” Jensen sighed.

“What is it?”

“Where is Pad and Ack if they’re not here?” Jared turned away from the computer screen and raised an eyebrow.

“Shit.” Jensen took a moment to think, then took another long swig of liquor. “They’re in our reality?” Jared nodded solemnly.

“Probably.” Jared closed the lid of the laptop, leaned back into the chair and rubbed his face. “That’s not gonna be good. Especially with what happened with the media last night."

“I’m going to bed, you comi-” Jared stopped himself mid-sentence and Jensen chuckled.

"Were you about to ask me to come to bed with you?" Jensen's voice was laced with amusement.

"Shut up." Jared walked up the stairs, a deep blush gracing his cheeks.

“It really is a bitch--this whole instinct thing, huh? Hey, wait for me!” Jensen smirked playfully as Jared filled his glass up with the burning liquid and slammed the bottle down on the marble counter top.

“Shut up, you're sleeping on the couch.”

***

Jensen woke up to a loud sound. It sounded like someone was in pain and his thoughts shot towards Jared. “Jar?” Jensen squinted and he peered around the dark room. He sat up, a little on-edge and pushed the covers off his legs as he ran upstairs. “Jared?!” He swung the door open to hear a loud, distinctive moan. He froze, then turned the light on. Jared was sleeping, no covers on and only wearing boxers and a T-shirt. Another loud moan, Jared threw his head back and grasped at the sheets. Jensen rushed to his side and debated waking him up, this might be a dream about Sandra. Hopefully, or this would be a very awkward situation.

 “Jensen!” Jared screamed, pleasure contorting his face as his moan stretched out for several syllables and Jensen lost the color in his face. Jared's face was layered in sweat, his hair sticking to the sides of his beautiful face--not like Jensen thought Jared was beautiful or anything. "Jen... oh my god, Jense-en JEN!" Jared's voice was really high now, it almost sounded feminine and the sound went straight to his no-no area. 

Oh. He should definitely wake Jared up.

“Jared, wake up. Wake up!” Jensen shook Jared’s shoulders, trying to wake Jared up from the probable nightmare that he was experiencing. “Come on!!” Jared shuddered, arching his back so far he was practically sitting up and screaming out Jensen’s name. The moan Jared ripped out went straight to Jensen’s pants and he has this comedic ‘ _I just got a hard-on from my best friend slash husband when I’m really straight, what the fuck_ ’ look as Jared looked around with a ‘ _I can’t believe I have the potential to take it up the arse, especially from my best-friend slash husband in a dream, what the fuck_ ’ look. They both held their respectful looks for a couple of silent minutes, looking anywhere but each other. Jensen tried to speak again, but Jared just collapsed back into the mattress with a thump. “I’m just going to leave, goodnight Jared.” Jensen stood up from the bed and walked awkwardly to the door and just when he paused to turn the light off he looked back at Jared, whose neck was cranked in an awkward position as it twitched every so often. “Shit”

 ***

_“Jared.” Jensen called over his shoulder, his wedding suit disheveled and the lust in his eyes from where Jared watched him from the mirror. “Come on.”_

  _“In a minute, I have to get ready."_

_“Alright, Husband.” Jensen strained on the last word as he spun on his foot out of the bathroom. Jared took a deep breath and fixed his hair a bit, lost his clothes, shaved his face and bits that should be shaven then dragged his hands through his hair._

_"I can do this.” Jared felt stupid, giving himself a pep talk in the honeymoon hotel bathroom with no clothes on. But whatever, he’s all good. He pulled a pair of white silk panties from his bag and put them on, then replaced the white dress shirt he had on before. He loved how his skin looked in his little getup, the white of the fabrics making his tan skin be extra tan and look smooth. “Okay.”_

_When Jared walked out of the bathroom his breath was taken away. Jensen had the same idea as him, except he had silk black panties on to complement his pale skin. They both gave a giggle, then Jared walked slowly to the bed. “You look beautiful, Gen.” Jared dragged his eyes over the soft, creamy white skin displayed before him._

_“You look so fucking hot.” Jared giggled.  
_

_“Way to set the mood, Jen.” Jared giggled into his shirtsleeve as Jensen took a sip of whiskey and giggled himself._

_“I’m just being honest, Jar.” Jensen checked Jared out, his stare burning Jared up. The mood went to ‘lazy saturday night’ right to porno in five seconds flat. There’s the Jensen Jared knows and loves. “Come here.” Jensen set the whiskey down on the night table with a satisfactory clink. Jared took his time inspecting the strong muscles of Jensen’s stomach muscles and gaze traveled up to meet green eyes then his heart skipped several beats as Jensen waved him closer. Jared crawled over to Jensen and straddled his hips, smiled then leaned in. Jensen has a very distinct smell, a mixture between mint after shave and bonfires._

_“Jen…” Jared spoke softly, and Jensen took the hint and cupped Jared’s face as their lips touched, a very light pressing of lips. Jensen was the first one to deepen the kiss, and nobody was fighting for dominance or any superficial thing of the sort. It was just them, kissing and happy to be here, right here in this moment. There was really no use to waste time being rough with each other._

_They’ve got time._

_Jensen’s hand slipped up Jared’s face to his hair and tugged lightly at the ends of those silky locks. Jared moaned softly into the tongue that slid over his lip and opened his mouth obediently._

_Jensen._

_That is what all of his senses are telling him right now, Jensen. He’s tasting, touching, hearing, smelling and seeing Jensen and only Jensen. The shortest distance between two points is a line, from Jared to Jensen._

_“Jared.” That voice, low with lust sent a shiver up his spine. “Jared look at me.” Jared opened his eyes to meet piercing green, his favorite color. “Never forget what I’m saying to you right now. Promise, whatever happens don’t forget this.” Jensen cupped Jared’s face and his thumb stroked his freshly shaven face.  
_

_“Okay.” Jared followed Jensen’s lead and cupped Jensen’s face, rubbing circles on his slightly rough cheekbones. “I promise.”_

_“I love you so fucking much, Jared.” Jensen bit his lip as Jared gasped at the intensity of Jen’s words and his stare. “So fucking much.” Jensen leaned in and gave three quick kisses on Jared’s lips, and Jared rested his forehead on Jensen’s. He tasted whiskey, felt a rough warmth, heard sweet nothings from his husband--his everything, smelling minty bonfires and seeing his favorite color; green._

_“I love you too.”_

***

Jared’s vision was hazy, his mind scattered. He was scared, terrified even until he saw green eyes looking into his own.

“Jensen.” Jared sobbed and covered his face, the urge to crawl into the confused man’s arms taking hold of him. “Jen…” He hiccuped, and pulled his knees into his chest then hid his tear ridden face within them.

“Jared?” Jensen sounded lost, confused even. Jared didn’t take this--whatever these tantrums were-- as Jensen did, that’s for sure. Jen’s voice just made his body shake with sadness. His mind hurt so much, on the verge of it’s owner. The brain wanted Pad back, wanted the gay actor and husband back even if it meant to turn Jared into him. He felt like a virus and his body was flinging memory labeled white cells at him. “What can I do…?”

Jared felt broken, somehow.

“Hold me, Jen. Please.” Jared’s voice barely made it over to Jensen’s ears, it took him a few minutes to register what was being asked of him. A small, hidden part of Jensen rejoiced. A small sparkle captured Jensen’s eye.

It was Jared’s wedding ring.

His mind flew back to that memory with Jared accepting that ring, the silent memory and all the invasive emotions that came along with it. Jensen didn’t hesitate, practically threw himself at Jared.

“You’re safe.” Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared, whose knees were still tucked into his chest. Jensen pressed Jared into his own chest, then five minutes later Jared opened up to him, like a caterpillar in the hands of his protector he clung onto Jensen like his life was on the line. A terrible headache swarmed through Jared’s head as he tried to remember things from his own life--but he came up with nothing. Nothing except for Jensen.

“Who am I, Jensen?” Jared was sobbing for real now, Jensen’s heart clenching and tearing with each sob. “Who am I--”

“Jared. Jared Padalecki. And I love you so fucking much.” That last part surprised Jensen, like his brain added a little side comment without his consent. Well he didn’t pay much mind to it, Jared calmed down and that’s what mattered. Jensen ran his fingers through Jared’s hair and ten minutes after that Jared was half on his lap, half off and fast asleep so getting up was not an option for Jensen. Jensen laid down with Jared tucked onto his chest, cuddled right up to the man. Jensen fell asleep running his fingers through Jared’s hair and Jared fell asleep to the smell of minty bonfires.

 


	5. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared memory overlaps reality.

Jared tried to move but as strong arm held him in place yet again. Deja vu and the smell of minty bonfires fogged his memory, he crained his neck to see his husba--his best friend--fast asleep and snoring rather loudly. Jared let out a soft sigh, Jensen looked so handsome when he was sleeping, not in a ‘younger’ fashion--but a peaceful one. Jared then was questioning why he didn’t freak out like he did yesterday and was comparing Jensen's type of beauty--but he shooed the thought off as he carefully lifted the arm up off his waist and scooted off of the green-eyed man. Jared looked at Jensen to see indicators of him waking up, but Jensen just screwed his face up then rolled over. Jared smiled breathlessly and felt another shot of deja vu hitting him in the stomach like he did this--wake up next to his bestfriend--every morning and he shooed that thought away with as much velocity he did with the previous one.

Jared slid on a pair of pj bottoms--he really didn’t want to get dressed right now. He tasted a morning foul and dry bitterness in his mouth, like he cried the night before. But he didn’t really remember crying--and _why did Jen sneak into the bed?_ Jared thought these questions with as much rhetorical psychology as he could muster, to be honest Jared didn’t want to know.

Jared shuffled lazily into the bathroom without much elegance. He stared into the mirror and wiped at his face before splashing some water at it. Jared wondered if Pad shaves his face everyday, and if he shaved the rest of himself everyday. When he first came to this reality Jared was rather surprised of the look downstairs. Jared smiled and shook his head. As long as Jared was in control, those parts will only be groomed, not clear-cutted. He heard a groan, then steps coming from the bedroom. “Morning, Husband!” Jared placated teasingly, trying to lighten the situation and he heard a sarcastic ‘ha ha ha’ come from the bedroom along with some rummaging. “I think your pyjama pants are in the left top drawer.”

“Wow, I guess we really know who’s wearing the pants in the relationship, honey.” Jared could barely hear Jensen’s muffled voice through the and he glared at the door in the mirror.

“You know, I don’t think that’s politically correct, Jen. I think in homosexual relationships, homosexual individuals prefer not to wear pants. At all.” Jared paused, then added a snarky “dear.” then put toothpaste onto his toothbrush and begun to brush his teeth. “Could you start breakfast?”

“Not alone I won’t, I’m not your butler.” Jared spotted Jen in the mirror, his shirt somewhat disheveled as he closed the bedroom door and leaned onto the doorframe, looking at Jared in the mirror. “Come on, Husband.” He teased, but Jared’s body didn’t accept it as one. The similarity of this event overlapped inside Jared’s head, the present and past was mixing furiously as his brain tried to press--tried to remould itself into a loving, homosexual Husband that it’s soul wasn’t. There were two many memories.

“Come on, Husband.”

_“Come on, Husband.”_

Jared felt a sharp pain surge through his head like a bullet, he hissed at the unexpected burst of concentrated, sharp ache ruptured his head. “Shit…” Jared dropped the toothbrush on the floor and used the sink to support his weight, then he felt arms on his shoulders and his vision was going blurry.

“Jared?!” Jensen’s voice was manic, cupping Jared’s face as he turned him away from the mirror. He tried to support Jared’s weight, tried and failed as they both sunk to the ground. “Stay with me. That’s it.” Jensen was trying his best to remain calm, his speech breaking in parts as he patted Jared’s face to try and keep him awake. Jared’s vision was all over the place as memories from last night, conscious and subconscious flooded him. The memories were rather quick and jabby, prodding and stabbing through the flesh of his brain--making it unbelievably hard to separate himself from Pad. Really fucking hard. “Come on, man.” Jared’s eyes darted around the room with awareness, then focused on green, worried eyes.

“Oh wow.”

“ _Oh wow_?” Jensen looked at Jared with a ‘je-ne-sais-quois’, but if I could guess it would be between ‘has he lost his marbles?’ and ‘bedroom eyes’. “The fuck does _‘oh wow’_ mean?” Jensen mocked the tone of his companion with hyperbolic means and exasperation.

“It means, like,” Jared took a moment. “I don’t fucking know, man. It means ‘oh wow’ and a little ‘I want some fucking whiskey’. Between those two.” Jared stood up and stepped over Jensen, who followed Jared to the kitchen.

“It’s not even ten yet.” Jensen said, a few paces behind the taller.

“Shut the fuck up.”

Jared sprawled himself on the couch, bottle of whiskey in his hand. Supposedly his finding skills work better when the object is for himself. “Pancakes, please.” Jared hugged a pillow to his chest as he reached for the remote. Jensen walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge.

“Blueberries, right?”

“You know me well.” Jared flipped the TV on and scrolled through the guide, then found a news station. The newsgirl was normal looking, and she was reporting about Jared's and Jensen's wedding. Huh.

“Jensen get over here, right now.”

“What is it?”

“Just come here, dammit.” Jared yelled at his clueless companion, who set the mixing bowl down and wiped his hands on a tea towel before speed walking to the couch Jared was sitting on.

“What?” Jared just nodded towards the screen with disbelief. Jensen saw a blond, and felt a slight dwell of jealousy burn in his gut but waved off the sensation. Then he read what the reporter was talking about. “That might be useful in the future."

“Yeah, probably because we only got the unpublished details.” Jared set the liquor down and sighed. “Yeah, I'll record it bab--dude” His face flushed and he just flung himself into the couch and hid from a smirking Jensen.

“Okay, _babe_. Be right back.” Jensen teased and Jared squirmed on the couch in discomfort, as Jen walked back from the kitchen he could hear a muffled ‘fuck off’ from his tan buddy.

Jensen was done cooking fifteen minutes later, and summoned Jared to the table after he recorded the news. “Okay, we really need to talk about last night, man.” Jensen passed Jared the maple syrup and knitted his eyebrows together in worry. “Please man, that scared the crap outta me. Like I’ve seen you cry, but not like that.” Jensen remembered the countless times Sandra and Jared had got into it--how many times that bitch hurt him enough to want to cut. Jensen tightened his fist until his knuckles were white, then he relaxed when Jared started talking. Was Jared's voice always that soothing?

“It was about our honeymoon. Like an intense vision of one?” Jared piled the syrup on his pancakes and sighed.

“Aren’t we already on ‘our’ ‘honeymoon’” Jensen was sure to put in the air quotes, no matter how much his body wanted to just smack him for thinking about the meaning behind those air quotes. "And uh, was I so bad in bed you cried?"

“Well we went to this hotel after the wedding. The consummation night? And no--yes!--no no I meant I wouldn't know.” Jared said the last sentence in a hushed whisper and Jensen laughed loudly, enjoying the blush on his lover's face. Jared looked away, trying to put this as lightly as he could. "When you have these things--flashbacks, memory insertions, whatever you want to call it-- it's pure torture. You loose yourself in the process; like I had no idea if I was Pad or Jared for a moment." Jared sighed and looked at Jensen with creased eyebrows. "We have the same personality, the same mentality we had in our reality--but we're occupying someone else's body--and to me, it felt like the body was trying to turn me into a homosexual husband and actor extraordinaire. Even if it means changing me, as a person. Once you start having 'them', you'll understand." Jensen looked at Jared with concern, Jared knew that face too well. Jensen would make those faces when he saw the scars. _It was pity_ , and Jared hated that. "And yes, you were good in bed." Jared tried desperately to change the subject, and it worked--like it always did.

"At least that's a good thing." Jensen commented, hoping to lighten the mood. "So, what were the main plots? Of these pornos?"

"The first memory was..." Jared looked down at his untouched pancakes, letting his trailed off sentence be inferred. "And well the second was also a little..." Another trailed off sentence.

"Oh, so what about the third?" Jensen smirked into his mug as he took a sip.

"The third?"

"Your little episode in the bathroom, Jar."

"Oh, that wasn't a memory but..." Jared paused and forked at his pancakes. "A memory of the memory. Kind of like a relapse? Something like that. Kind of like deja vu, but relating to someone else's memories."

"Oh. That's..." Jensen took a moment to think of a word, trying not to upset his already exhausted friend--but gave up. "Weird."

"Tell me about it, Jen. It was like watching slash fanfic." Jared let out a humorous sigh, remembering that one time Jensen and himself got drunk and cold read wincest fanfictions for kicks, good times; Embarrassing times, because Sam was always put as the bottom, but overall good times. He saw Jensen cringe comedically in the corner of his eye. 

“Anyways, we’re running low on groceries; so I thought we should go after breakfast--it would be better than eating fast food.” Jensen commented, taking a sip of his organic tassimo mocha latte.

“I really don’t understand why they casted you as Dean, he eats like a fourty year old man that’s given up on his body--and well you eat like a fourteen year old vegan girl that's an inspiring hippy.”

“It’s all about the looks, Sammy.” Jensen winked at Jared in his ‘Dean’ voice and took an abnormally large bite of pancake--exactly how the beloved character would. Jared snorted.

“You're not all that attractive, jerk.”

“Bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! So, if there's any grammatical errors, or if you can't read it properly; give me a shout! Also, the AU I'm trying to do(Keyword is trying) is a little on the complicated side of fanfiction. (Personally, getting a little tired off coffee shop AUs, as much as I love 'em) So if you need any help/any questions to ask give me a shout too! I'M ALSO OPEN FOR COLABS SO LIKE MESSAGE ME AND LETS BE BFF's! Anyways, have a marvelous day and the next chapter will be a fluffy time in the town! :D Bye~


	6. Thirty Seconds to a Minute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well deserved fluff chapter for this series~!

“Make it noticeable, Jen.” Jared breathed out, his head tilted to the left so Jensen had better access to his neck, in the middle of producing a hickey on the golden skin residing there.

 

“Quit shaking, I can’t get the proper suction.” Jensen pulled his head back and gave Jared _the_ look, his green eyes blown and focusing on Jared’s exposed neck and pulled Jar's shirt collar further down to better the area for suction. Jared let out three quick breaths, highly pitched and close to a whine as Jensen grunted and a blue bruise formed on Jared’s neck. Jared's mind was racing a thousand beats per minute-- as Jared tried his best to keep everything situated, well because 'everything' was proudly standing up below his belt and needed Jensen to leave before he saw it.

 

“Okay,” Jared placed a gentle hand on Jensen’s and pushed it away. “I think that’s good enough, you can turn off the vacuum cleaner now.” Jensen nodded, removed the vacuum cleaner from Jared’s neck, turned it off then unplugged it. He looked back at Jared a moment, seeing if the hickies were noticeable enough. Four, large bruises dwelled along Jared’s neck; one placed underneath his jawline, another on the other side of his neck and two along his collarbone. Jared picked up on what Jensen was doing and asked; “Does it look noticeable enough?”   
  


“Yeah, you look like a newlywed that’s been getting it on. The media will eat that up.” Jensen turned away quickly, trying to hide a stain on his pants. It’s probably milk or coffee, _probably_. 

 

“Good, and so do you.” Jensen cursed himself for the heat rising to his face as he could feel Jared staring at him. “Anyways, we should go.” Jensen nodded his head swiftly without looking back at Jared at left, leaving Jared smirking instinctively. 

***

“Okay, where should we start?” Jared asked, looking down at the man beside him as they both walked downtown, hands interlocked. 

 

“How about the grocery store and back home?” Jensen muttered out, his hand twitching at the sweatiness of their hands--they've been holding hands for thirty consecutive minutes as they walked about downtown. 

 

“No can do!” Jared smiled at Jensen, who was avoiding Jared’s glance. Jared giggled and bumped shoulders as he whispered, “We’re newlyweds. We don’t want to mess up Ack and Pad’s life--even if this isn’t our life and we really…” Jared tried his best to say the rest without sounding fake or hurt, “... aren’t married.” Jensen’s hand twitched instinctively in distaste--and this time it wasn’t because of sweat. 

 

***

 

Five minutes later, the duo were halted by a few fans wanting a signature. Jared almost let go of Jen’s hand to sign, but once Jen realized what he was doing he just tightened his grip on Jared’s hand and Jared just gave a goofy smile and signed one-handedly. 

 

“Who do you want me to sign it to?” Jared smiled endearingly at the last fan, making a possessive jolt strike in Jensen's stomach. The fan wasn’t very shy and spoke very up-front and straight to the point.

 

“Oh, Nia please, it’s pronounced ‘Naya’ but spelt ‘N-i-a’ .” The rather tall girl spoke up, her brown eyes gushing with joy. “I’m totally a Sam girl!" She smiled broadly, then quickly added, "but I totally respect your relationship.” When Jensen started to glare at her. 

 

“Sure thing, sweetie.” Jared smiled obliviously up at her as he signed and Jensen squeezed his hand, trying to remind him of their relationship. “Here you go, Hun.” He handed her the page and hugged her one-armedly, squeezing Jen’s hand back reassuringly. The girl smiled and walked away, hugging the piece of paper Jared just signed. Jared's vision moved just a little to the left as he saw a photographer situated outside the cafe they were standing out front, facing the two of them.   


 

“You know I love you the best, Jen.” Jared smiled and pecked Jensen’s lips unexpectedly, then Jensen noticed the press hiding behind the tree of the cafe they were situated at after Jared gave his a subtle sign. 

 

 

 

“Of course I do, sweet thang.” Jensen rasped out, reached down and squeezed Jared’s ass firmly, pulling the two close together their stomachs were touching. Jared let out a squeak and Jensen chuckled lowly with satisfaction, sliding his hand up to the small of Jared's back as Jared wrapped his arm's around Jensen's shoulders. Even though Jensen knew Jared said that for show, Jensen wanted to live this moment over and over, a feeling of  home  as he connected with Jared like this. A _warm_ , and _subtle_ feeling was dwelling within his core. Yes, it was subtle--but it was unbelievably _addictive_. 

 

Jared was feeling a replica of this emotion as his body, hell, every cell of his being inhaled and craved Jensen. The photographer was taking a thousand pictures a minute. Thirty seconds to a minute passed, which felt like hours to them as they simply hugged. It was carnal desire--like if you finally found your soulmate then cannot touch or feel them again. It was lust, and in those thirty seconds to a minute the two of them felt it profoundly.

 

“We should continue walking, there's a grocer over there.” Jensen spoke softly into Jared’s chest and felt Jared’s heartbeat pounding against his rib cage. 

 

“Yeah.”

 

In those thirty seconds to a minute, they felt solid, untarnished love.

  
  
***

 

The two of them entered the grocer, heartbeats at a reasonable pace as the two of them giggled and chuckled about the store. “Should we get this? This is something newlyweds would buy.” Jensen poked his head with a cucumber and tubed Vaseline and wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

 

“Stop.” Jared tried to say through sobs of laughter, holding the isle dividers for support. “Seriously?” Jared looked at Jensen, who looked back at Jared as mischievous grins rose on their faces at the same time.

 

“Your so on!” Jared said, running to the produce section with Jensen on his tail as he reached for an abnormally wide and long cucumber and various small clementines as Jensen reached for large carrots and zucchini. 

 

“Prepare to be crushed. Meet at the cashier in ten, honey.”  

 

“Sure thing, sweetie.” Jared winked at Jensen as he disappeared down the dairy isle.  


 

***  


 

Ten, solid minutes later Jared and Jensen showed up to the cashier with; two rolls of string, small box of marbles, vaseline, zucchini, eggs and bread--they needed them, long green onion, carrots, hair ties--with little pink bows on them, whip cream, sour cream, banana’s, vegetable oil, hot dogs--with no buns, churros, two jars of pickles, packaged panties, an electric toothbrush, a small pumpkin,  shampoo, condoms and a generous amount of plastic wrap. Jensen and Jared were killing themselves trying to stay in character.

 

The look on the cashier's face was priceless. With each item that came down the conveyer belt she got closer to realization--when the Vaseline, condoms and zucchini rolled it's way down her face was beat red. She looked around her early twenties, strawberry-blond hair with piercing blue eyes--Jensen's type, he reminded himself silently. The fact that he had to remind himself, 'Oh yeah this is what I found attractive' showed himself a bit of what he was turning into, not even considering the loud statement of the past tense in his inner thought. 

 

"Um... That's thirty dollars and fifty four cents." The girl looked up to Jensen with doe-eyes and he smiled at her. Jared understood what was going on and leaned into Jensen a bit, subtly marking his property. Jensen mindlessly wrapped an arm around Jared's waist--earning a grin from Jared and a small giggle from the girl behind the cashier as Jensen placed two, crumpled twenty dollar bills into her stretched out palm, her soft skin not as desirable as the hand his was interlocked with only fifteen minutes beforehand.

 

The girl smiled brightly and moved to the cashier for his change when Jensen nonchalantly, "Keep the change, sweetheart." and winked at her as Jared picked up the bags and walked out with an arm around the the green-eyed man. 

 

"So, where do you want to go next, darling?" Jared piped up after two minutes of comfortable silence. "I think there's a showing at the Empire theater, which isn't too far from here around two o'clock?" 

 

"Where are we going to put these groceries in the mean-time? We have eggs and whip cream. Not too sure one can just bring this stuff into the theater." Jensen pointed out with reasoning in his voice, he actually loved going to the movies. Jared dug in his pocket with his left hand, right arm still wrapped around Jensen's shoulders as they walked. Two seconds later Jared pulled out his cell.

 

"There are peaks to being semi-famous." Jared hit dial, spoke on the phone for a minute and halted to a stop, reburying his phone back into his pants pocket . "The van says it'll be at that park over there in ten to pick up our groceries." Jared motioned the park right across from them. 

 

"Nice thinking, Jar." Jensen grinned. "Wanna go sit under that tree over there?" 

 

"No chick flick moments, dude." Jared chuckles as Jensen pulled him across the small road and under the tree. 

 

"Shuddup." Jensen leaned the grocery bags against the bottom of the weeping willow tree trunk, laid down on the grass underneath and sighed. "It's just too hot out today." Jared giggled and looked out onto the empty field behind the park. He adjusted himself and rested his head on Jensen's chest, laying down beside him. "What're doing?" Jensen tensed at the sudden warm weight on his chest.

 

"There are photographers over there." Jared motioned to the field behind Jensen's head. Jensen tilted his head back and saw nobody, just an empty soccer field and climbers but no photographers. Just as he was going to call bullshit on Jared, and call out the chick-flick-yness of this whole situation Jared rested one hand on Jensen’s chest. Only one open palm facing down on his torso made him draw a blank, just a small weight made him forget his sentence. He just sat there for thirty seconds to a minute, before Jared wriggled upwards and set his head right above Jensen’s heart. Jensen moved with the tan man and wriggled so he could wrap his left arm around Jared's waist again. He looked at the weeping willow branches--that looked more serene than weeping--and formed a sentence.

 

"You're right, I spotted two photographers in the field." 


	7. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I haven't updated in a LONG time wowowowow sorry about that~ well anyways, here you go! Next chapter

“That was cheesy as fuck.” Jensen chuckled and reached for his keys in his pants pocket, letting go of Jared’s hand for a moment. 

 

“Yep, well that’s the type of genre of movie we watch.” Jensen snorted as the lock clicked and Jensen swung the door open and the duo of them went inside their little home.

 

There was a late-afternoon haze throughout the house, a soft yellow and orange glaze streaming through the large, floor-to-roof windows. “Hm, want some coffee? It sorta feels like the mood.” Jared kicked his shoes off, looking at Jensen at the corner of his eye as he walked over to their pure white couches. 

 

“Yeah, thanks.” Jared walked heavy-footedly to the kitchen and pulled out the coffee beans from the freezer then glanced subtly at Jen. He was flopped on the couch, remote in-hand as he scrolled through Netflix. 

 

“Is there anything good on Canadian Netflix?” Jared mused, giving handfuls of pre-powdered beans into the coffee maker and looked up.

 

“Hells yeah.” Jensen scrolled up to the ‘My List’ category and hovered over Supernatural. “I mean, I haven’t watched it before but the guy who plays Dean is sexy as hell.” Jared laughed as he flipped the ‘on’ switch and the coffee begun to brew. 

 

“Yeah, uh huh. I think the guy who plays Sam is way hotter though.” Jared sat beside Jensen on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table. “The coffee will be ready in, like, twenty-ish minutes.” 

 

“Kay.” Jensen scrolled over Supernatural again and looked at Jared with the look. “Eh?”

 

“Yeah, okay. Put it on.” Jared leaned back into the couch and fluffed the pillow behind himself. 

 

“Which episode do you wanna put on? There’s so much variety.” Jensen raised an eyebrow and Jared screwed his face up in decision. 

 

“All Hell Breaks Loose part one and two?” Jared croaks after a long pause.

 

“Come on, man. Really?” Jensen sighed and looked sideways at his companion. 

 

“Filming that was so fun, you wouldn’t let me go for--like--what? Ten? Twenty minutes? Then Robin had to yank you off of me, and drag us both inside before we got sick, sitting in the mud that long. You were so adorabl--”

 

“Shut the fuck up and watch the damn movie.”

 

“Jen, it’s a televisio--”

 

“Shut up!” Jensen said light and quickly, and crossed his arms over his chest in defiance. Jared let out a breathy giggle and grinned a bit before standing up, turning off the light and fiddling with the curtain remote. 

 

“Jared!” Jensen whisper shouted at Jared, irritated at how long Jared has been playing with the remote on the other side of the room, and frankly--bluntly--Jensen was experiencing a form of separation anxiety--not like he’d admit that, or anything.

 

“One second, oh--I think I got it.” The screens lowered and the huge windows were covered. “Got it. Nice” Jared sat back down and snuggled into the pillow just beside Jen’s head as Jensen let out a content sigh and pressed play. 

 

Fifteen minutes later, the coffee machine went beep and Jared got up, walked over to it and poured two cups. “Do you still like yours black?” Jared asked, and Jen nodded from the couch. So he only poured cream into one cup then returned to the couch and passed Jen the cup. 

 

Five minutes after that, Jared was fast asleep because he forgot that caffeine had an opposite reaction to it--and Jensen wasn’t paying any attention to the T.V as the light flickered against Jared’s cheekbones. Jensen looked at how the light casted a silver lining against his lips, his forehead and the bump his jaw line where it meets below his ears, his collarbones--God, it took him all of his energy to fight off the innate feeling to just scrape his teeth along those collar bones. 

 

That was Jensen’s last thought before he drifted into dreamless sleep.


	8. Oh Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared returns to his own reality--alone, in an intimate situation with his bestfriend? Husband? Boyfriend? How would you label someone you've slept with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is my first draft and I'll be sure to check it when I have time but, here you go~   
> (So Jared is with Married!Jen and Jensen is with Married!Jar--I think writing this will be fun ;), enjoy)

_Jensen looked at Jared across the room, eyes lingering over his exposed skin. “Come here, babe.” He beckoned, and Jared sauntered over obediently. “Jen, I need you.” Jared kneeled in front of Jensen, his big hands rubbing up and down the top of Jen’s thighs gingerly. “Please, baby let me have it.”_

_“Sure thing, sweetheart.” Jensen raised a hand to Jared’s cheek and caressed the freshly-shaven skin there. “Of course you can. I’m yours and you’re mine.” His hand slipped up into Jared’s hair, bunching it lightly as Jared unclasped Jen’s buckle and wriggled his pants and boxers down._

_“Mmm” Jared licked his lips, and palmed the angry red erection and Jensen gave a little push to Jared’s scalp, telling him to continue. “You always want to be inside me, don’t cha?” Jared locked eyes with Jensen as the man hissed and Jared wrapped his lips around Jen’s cock, before rising again. Jensen gave another sexually frustrated hiss. “You need to be inside me, right Jen?” If the situation was less arousing Jensen would have caught his Fiancee’s insecurity. Jared has been having issues with the past days and frankly, Jensen would do anything to smile._

_“Yes, princess. I love being all the way inside you.” Jensen speaks quickly, and bucks his hips a little against the hold Jared has on him. Jared smiled and a spark of self-respect shone through his hazel eyes._

_“Good.” Jared lowered his head on Jensens cock once again, deep throating him until he’s practically crying--and even then Jensen looks at Jared who gives him the signal and he tightens his grip on Jar’s hair and face fucks him roughly, just like Jared wanted it. Just like he needed it. Jensen was just about to come when unexpectedly his senses are sharpened and he’s dragged back to reality._

***

Jensen was still on the couch, the first thing he does when he woke up was climax. He’s very confused. “Wha-?” He looks around, Jared isn’t beside him anymore but he’s kneeling before him just like he was in his dream. “Jar…?” Jared was lapping at his over-sensitive cock, and he just simply smiled against the hot flesh there and up to Jensen who was halfway to heaven and half way to confused as fuck.

“Mmm. Always so good for me, Jen.” Jared leaned back and sat on his heels, running his tongue over his lips with lustfilled hazel eyes. “That was a ‘welcome home’ present. Look! We’re back home. Finally.” Jared smiled and gestured around them as Jensen still laid there, his wang hanging out of his pants as the shirt was pushed up a bit--absolutely exposed to Jared.

“What…” Jensen slides back up the couch into a sitting position, covering his cock with a pillow and trying to get all of his strength back from the recent orgasm. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” Jensen looked down at Jared, who in all honesty went pale as a ghost.

“I just thought…” Jared genuinely looked as if Jensen kicked--no, like fricken murdered his puppy--as the once-bold man stood up and sat on the sofa chair across the room. “I’m sorry, it was a stupid thing to do. We’re finally home and I just thought…”

“Wait, what do you mean ‘Just got home’?” Jensen looked at Jared with confused eyes.

“I meant _home_ , home.” Jared replied, his eyebrows knitting in worry. “Jensen-- _babe_ , you're scaring me. You’re not acting like yourself.”

“‘ _Babe_ ’…?” Jensen pushed down the soft warmth in his heart when his Husband called him that. “Oh no.” Wait a minute.

“Did I do something I shouldn’t have?”

“No, it’s not you.” Jensen shimmied up his pants as Jared sat down beside him. “I-I just…” Jensen was overwhelmed, and looked at Jared with a contemplative eye.

“Spit it out, Jen.”

“I don’t know what’s going on. I know you, but uh, the you I know wouldn’t suck my…” Jensen mumbled out. “Oh god no.” Jensen heard Jared gasp, but refused to look at him. “

Jensen didn’t return with me, did he…?”

“I don't think so, my Jared and I showed up at this joint a couple of days ago.” Jensen just had a realisation--he’s alone on this now. “What about you?” Jared took a pause.

“My Jensen and I showed up at an airport hotel in a honeymoon suite with loud bangs on the door. It was a pretty bad fiasco and we had to sneak out of our houses in order to even _see_ each other--we did just got married like a week ago.” Jensen nodded. “Well, I just hope that Jared is taking this as well as I have.

: : :

“Jesus _christ_ , Jensen!” Jared rolled his hips against Jen’s thrusts, and Jensen reached forward and wrapped his hand around Jared’s slack jaw.

“Be quiet, someone’ll hear you.” Jensen spoke, gripping Jared’s hips as he slammed into him from behind. He could still hear Jared practically screaming with pleasure, and his high pitched moans and whimpers remind him from their first time. “So hot for me, baby.” Jensen mumbled into Jared’s damp neck. Jensen craved to hear Jared talk to him, so he decided to let go of Jared’s mouth and slide his fingers into Jared’s hair--like Jar always likes--and yanked it back, forcefully arching Jared’s back and enjoying the high and long moan Jared let out.

“Jensen, harder.” Jared’s broken voice reached Jen’s ears and Jensen almost came right then and there as he let Jared’s hair go, gripped his hips bruisingly and pounded ruthlessly away, hitting Jar’s spot each and every time.

“Jared.” Jensen mumbled. “Jared I’m close.”

“Me too, t-together!” Jared sobbed into the pillow from the sheer pleasure of it all as Jensen slammed into him, they both screamed out and Jensen bit Jared’s neck hard, Jared’s cock pulsing onto the sheets.

Jared did, in fact, handle this well.


	9. A Little Pocket of Peaceful Serenity

Jensen woke up first, like any other morning, _plastered_ to Jared side and a stupid grin _plastered_ to his face. “Morning sunshine.” He whispered onto Jared’s shoulder, trying not to wake up the little spoon(Jared always preferred being the little spoon, regardless of his size compared to Jensen--it just made him feel safe). Jensen slid his legs out of bed and shimmied into some discarded sweatpants and a white t-shirt, walked over to Jared’s side of the bed and did his little routine of re-tucking Jared in, fixing the curtains so the light doesn’t stream in and wake up Jar-Jar binks--as Jensen nicknamed his Husband after Jared did a perfect impersonation of the character under the influence--then Jensen set out Jared’s housecoat (they had to buy a new one since they jumped out of their reality, but it was still similar to the one they have at home), walked out of the room and made his way downstairs.

 

Twenty minutes later, Jensen swirled the finishing whip cream onto Jared’s favorite blueberry pancakes. “He should be up any minute now…” Jensen said with a smile, making sure everything is perfect. Just as Jen sat down, a thumping came from the staircase and his love emerged from the door frame with a rather odd face.

 

“Jensen…? We, uh, we need to talk. Sit down a moment.” Jared smiled nervously from the door, and Jensen was a little surprised when Jar ushered him to the sofa area from where Jensen was currently sitting with Jared's favorite meal.

 

“Um, okay.” Jensen stood up from the mahogany table and sat nervously on the couch. “Did I do something wrong…?”

 

“ _No!_ No, you're perfect but I, well _I_ did.” Jared started, covering his face in a semi praying position then spoke again. “Don’t freak out, but I’m _not_ Jared.”

 

“What?” There was a pause, and Jensen was confused at first, then assumed what this was about--the talk they had two days after this whole fiasco. 

:::

_"You don't get it, Jensen!" Jared yelled from within the greenroom where they were taking a break in between panels. "We aren't us anymore! _ _In this reality, I have a fiance! I have a freaking woman now, Jen." Jared's voice was strained, trying to hold back tears. "We aren't married--I can't even touch you, let alone show affection without that stupid guy behind stage signalling me to stop. This is torture Jen. I'm not me--I'm not Jared."  Jensen's heart leaped into his throat._

_"Don't you dare say that, Jared! Your right, this sure is fucked up but don't you dare say that. You're my Jared and nothing will ever change that fact. No matter what happens with the stupid fucking universe or this time-sequence bullshit, we will figure this shit out."_

:::

 

Jensen moved closer, wrapping his hand around his lover’s in a comforting manner. “We’ve already been through this, Jar. No matter what happens in this reality, you will always be my Jared. Always.” Jensen’s intense eyes narrowing on Jared’s with an acute and prominent love--something Jared’s never been on the receiving end on; even with the distant engagement to Sandy she’s never looked at him like this. Jared’s eyes fell and his gaze looked down with sheer guilt.

 

"No, Jensen you're getting this wrong." Jensen's green eyes intensified with concern and when Jared looked up into those love filled eyes Jared regretted looking up at all. “Jen, please don’t look at me like that or it’s going to make it harder for me to tell you.” Jared wiggled his hand out of Jensen’s grasp and looked away.

 

“I'm not stopping until you tell me what the hell is going on, Jared. Your scaring me." Jensen's hand slid up to Jared's face, and Jared leaned into the touch. Jared wanted to stay with Jensen like this forever--but he knew what he needed to do. Jared inhaled a deep breath.

 

“I’m not your Jared, Jen. As in this--I’m _assuming_ \--is my original reality and I just returned last night.” Jared made sure to look down this time, not looking anywhere but the floor as Jensen's hand slid off his face and a new distance bloomed between them.  

 

There was a pause, and suddenly the room became silent with an uneasy density, leading Jared to look up.

 

“I am so sorr--”

 

“When did you arrive?” Jensen’s voice was void of all love it gushed just seconds ago, and Jared was frozen. “I asked, when did you arrive?!”

 

“U-uh just before…” Jared stuttered out, looking at the ground.

 

“Jesus  _Christ_. Jesus _fucking_ Christ.” Jensen abruptly stood up and saw the state Jared was in--looking pale as anything and trying to shrink his larger form. “I just can’t fucking talk to you right now.”

 

Jensen marched to the door, opened uttered “don’t wait up for me” and slammed the door harshly as Jared winced.

:::

_A knock came at Jensen's door, it was one o'clock in the morning and Jensen was just about to hit the hay when he heard the hollow sound. "One second!" He yelled a little confused as he got off of his couch and opened the door reluctantly. It was his twenty two year old co-star. And he looked like shit._

 

_"Oh my god, man?! What the hell happened?!" Jared practically fell over, almost smashing his pale and beaten face off the door frame before Jensen caught him and pulled him into his home. "Jesus Christ." Jared looked really bad, his pale skin was covered in bruises--very fresh at that._

 

_"I'm sorry for intruding." Jared's joking voice came out as more as a wheeze then anything else as Jensen cringed at the weakness of it. He rested Jared on the couch very lightly as he ran to the kitchen to get some water and a damp cloth. He came back in a flash and gave Jared the water, and after Jared was finished Jensen sat on the ground a few meters away from where Jared was laying down.  
_

 

_"Do you wanna take a shower or something?" Jensen eyed the beat up dude on the couch, his fluffy hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat. Jared nodded, and Jensen pulled him back up to his feet, defenestrated all 'bro-dude/no homo' courtesy as he reached around Jared's waist and hoisted him up so he didn't fall down and guided him to the bathroom ignoring his own awkward boner. Jared held onto the door frame as Jensen decidedly turned on the bathtub tap, and brought some of his clothes on the sink and left Jared to undress and clean himself.  
_

 

_Twenty minutes later, Jared came out in a sweatshirt and boxers. That surprised Jensen. "Don't look at me like that, your legs are too short so the sweats didn't fit." mumbled Jared as he tumbled out of the bathroom and sprawled out on the couch._

 

_"Whatever. What I want to know is what happened to you."  Jensen looked at Jared with a risen eyebrow, and threw a blanket at Jared in the process. He cursed Jared's long, tanned legs. At least the tan came back and his skin wasn't pale anymore._

 

_"He cheated on me." Jared admitted like he was commenting on the weather. "Zach cheated and the breakup got a little... violent."  Jensen was frozen, he couldn't believe what he was hearing._

 

_"I swear to got I'll rip his lungs out. He laid a hand on you?!"_

 

_"Jensen, I know it's bad. I'm just really tired and a little frustrated at everything." Jared looked over at his ideal man and closed his eyes. "I also have something else to say."_

 

_"What?" Jensen was trying to calm down, but his voice was shaky._

 

_"I was technically cheating on him too." Jensen was really confused now. "No, I didn't sleep with anyone or anything but I didn't love him anymore. I'm in love someone else."  Jensen's heart was beating faster._

 

_"Who?" Jared giggled, but it was a sad one.  
_

 

_"You can't ask someone that." He said, hiding his face in the pillows. "It's rude."_

 

_"Well..." Jensen starts, a smirk forming. "It's sort of rude to show up at a crushes house at one o'clock in the morning." Jensen took a chance, took this own chance and hoped his feelings were mutual. Jared's breath hitched._

 

_"W-wait a moment."_

 

_"Yeah, I figured it out. I also happen to like you a lot too. Will you go out with me?"_

 

_"Only if you never cheat with me, you moron. Way to boost the romance factor."_

 

_Two months later, the duo released to the press that they were boyfriends._

::

Jared laid in bed all day, barely ate anything as he just laid down on his side in a ball and tried to remember any more good memories with his husband--he’s been using his memories like a source of comfort. He wasn’t really sure about why he could still access the memories, and his feelings that are still rather alive in his mind. He rolled further over on his side, tucking his nose in the covers.

 

Then he heard a door open then close.

 

“Jared…? Shit. Please tell me you’re still here.” Jared heard Jensen mumbling about in the direction of the bedroom.

 

“I didn’t leave.” Jared shouted out weakly, his voice rough from sobbing too much. Jensen heard Jared and a spark of relief that flew through him. He opened the door and stood in the frame.

 

“Before I go through with this, I need to ask you something.”

 

“Alright.” Jared sat up, holding Jensen’s sweatshirt close to his body.

 

“Do you love me? Like are you in love with me?”

 

“U-Uh, um, well I…”

 

“I need a straight answer Jared.” Jensen stood there, with his sweatpants and messy hair, his tight, white T-shirt stretching over his broad chest and his fiery green eyes melting Jared from across the room.

 

“Yes. I do, I love you. Way to boost the romantic factor.” Jensen practically speed-walked across the room, enclosed Jared’s face between his hands and lowered his lips to Jared’s pink ones, slowly and filled the kiss with passion as Jared let out a moan of want. The kiss lasted like that for a while, until Jensen couldn’t handle the hunched over position and scooted Jared back further onto the bed, pulling at Jared’s hair and feeling a sense of desperation--he really loved Jared so much. He nudged Jared up onto his knees on top of the bed. Jensen sat down, pulling at the back of Jared's thighs, ushering for the giant to reside on his lap--not in a sexual way but Jensen needed to feel some sort of weight, a reminder that Jared was here with him. Jared complied and straddled Jensen's lap before extending his long, bare legs on either side of Jensen's torso, resting them underneath Jen's arms and beside his hips on either side. Jensen rested a palm on Jar's face, looking deep into Jared's soul.

 

"Good, because I love you too. Well obviously, and I think we can find a win-win situation out of this." Jensen whispered against Jared's lips as Jared giggled.

 

"I think I might like what you have in mind." Jared whispered back and grinned against the kiss until Jensen deepened it, pushing the back of Jar's neck further forward. Jared encased his arms around Jensen's head and pulled at the short hair, earning a well-deserved moan from his lover. Jensen slid his hands down Jared's sides until they met his hips, and he rested his large hands there--firmly gripping and pulling Jared's closer to his body. 

 

They stayed like that for a while.

 

The kiss officially broke a half an hour later, but they still gave each other quick kisses with ending smacks and soft hickies on exposed porcelain or tanned skin lazily--so it was still technically occurring.

 

They were all tangled up with each other, though, two people from different places with different experiences and fates holding onto each other like their life was on the line.

 

They were still there, together, and not leaving each other soon _even_ if they longed to see each other’s other half--they still felt serenity within the other, a pact or agreement formed to each other’s needs.

 

 _Love_ was real, in that little townhouse Pad and Ack bought in Kingston On, Canada--now being occupied with _Jared_ and Ack. Their little house away from the world--or worlds--with a little pocket of peaceful serenity.

  
And they  loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short, I have tons of work to do--the next chapter will be longer, I promise! ^~^


	10. He Always Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated, schools a bitch sometimes XD  
> I'll edit the grammar and everything later, but until then enjoy this error-filled chapter~ (I'm so sorry)

Jensen was indeed freaking out, his feelings for Jared growing quicker and with more velocity the next minute. He loved Jared and understood that, and apparently from hours and hours of research on memory--he started out of fear that Jared would forget his feelings as soon as he found out where his Jared went--he came to a conclusion, even if it was fueled by one-part biased reasoning, two-parts strawman arguments and maybe a half a part of concrete  theories. Jensen’s conclusion was that Jared wouldn’t forget the feeling of love, no matter which reality he’s in. Jared felt those intense feelings, and Jensen prayed to god that Jared held onto them. Jensen couldn’t even express his feelings to his floppy haired crush and that made a lot of this weird.

 

“Are you still up, babe? Come on, come to bed.” Jared slunk up behind Jensen with a tired smile, resting his hand on Jensen’s shoulder as he gently pulled Jensen away from his laptop. Jared was only wearing a dress shirt and black boxers that prompted Jensen to cross his legs in a hide-your-boner manner. Jensen ignored the shiver that shot up his spine when Jared called him babe, even in innocence, and it didn’t really help mini-Jensen downstairs to calm down. 

 

“Please don’t call me that, Jar…” Jensen said almost sadly, he wanted to relish in the new attention Jared was giving him but then he remembered this wasn’t his Jared. This wasn’t the Jared he fell in love with, even if this was the Jared in his memories it still didn’t feel right. 

 

“I know it’s hard for you, Jen. I also know this thing won’t be fixed no matter how much obsessive wiki-ing you do at,” Jared leaned forward, pressing his chest to Jensen’s back on purpose but squinted at the screen to tease, “four thirty in the morning. Another thing I know is that you're in love with me.” Jensen’s breath hitched.

 

“How did you--”

 

“One, in no reality Jensen could be homophobic the way he, well you, are in bed and two, well, it’s the way you look at me. It’s like a mixture of happiness, guilt then sadness.” Jared stood up straight and turned around, then walked away and stopped on the second step of the stairs. “Just come to bed, babe. Go with the flow, because if you resist your feelings it’ll just bite you in the ass; and not in the good way.”

 

Jensen sat a little dumbfounded, and stared blankly at the screen. Jared was right, even if it was four in the morning and he wasn’t thinking straight, he wanted Jared to be right. He loved his Jared so much his feelings were bleeding over into this reality. Jensen also didn’t know if this would even considered cheating, he and Jared weren’t married in their own reality--they weren’t even dating. 

 

What Jensen was really considering was Jared’s ass in those boxers. 

 

Nobody should judge him, he hasn’t penetrated anything in awhile and Jensen was in fact a red-blooded American with an amazing sexdrive leaving all women he slept with in stitches. Jared has potential to take it up the arse, and very well if Jensen could remember correctly from his non-broadcasted night-time memories. 

 

Jensen decided he was going full gay right now. He’s going to march his ass up the stairs and be a manly gay guy and have very manly buttsex with his non-Husband. 

 

As soon as Jensen reached their door he opened it slowly, peering into the dark room and decided to only turn the dimmer lights on for mood. 

 

“Jensen…?”

 

“Ahem, yeah, ahem.” Jensen coughed awkwardly, he just realized he had no idea how to foreplay gay-ly. Jensen wasn’t homophobic, he just didn’t take ‘food for thought’ he would be in this situation so he didn’t prepare.

“What are you doing? Get over here.” Jared sat up and reached his hand out. Jensen moved, and grasped Jared’s hand only to be pulled harshly onto the bed. 

 

“‘Bout time you got up here. I was getting impatient.” Jensen was confused at first, then knew exactly where this was going. He laid flat on the bed as he shimmied out of his pyjama pants and shirt as Jared straddled his hips seducingly. “I guess you're just as impatient as I was.”

 

“Jesus Christ, Jar.” Jensen looked up at practically a sex-god; miles of golden skin, fluffy brown hair and lustfilled multi-coloured eyes stared down at him. Somehow Jared found those silk white panties and slipped them on before Jensen came up here and Jensen was almost drooling at the sight. Jared made the first move, crashing his too-pink lips against Jensen’s full ones and they both felt at home. 

 

“Mmm.” Jared moaned highly against Jensen’s lips as he grounded down on Jensen’s boxers in his silk panties. The resistance was slick as Jensen moaned just as loud as Jared did. Jared stopped in shock and arousal, running his finger over Jensen’s lips. “You’re so innocent compared to my Jensen.” Jared spoke lowly, tracing his long fingers down his neck then over the  porcelain expanse of Jensen’s chest. 

 

“Well it’s because I’ve never done this before…” Jensen fumed, palming at Jared’s sides in curiosity. 

 

“Well,” Jared’s finger traced the top of Jensen’s shoulder and slid it down until he reached his lover’s hand and guided Jensen’s hand to his opening slowly, then leaned forward and fetched the lube off the night-stand; “I’ll let you open me up then. Here.” Jared squirted cold lube on Jensen’s fingers as Jensen watched with awe. 

 

“H-how? How do I do it without hurting you?”

 

“That’s a cute thought, I’m a six-something gladiator and I think I can handle your fingers. Now hurry up.” Jared spoke quickly, laced with anticipation. Jensen wriggled his hips to get better access to Jar’s opening. He slowly pushed back the white panties and slipped a curious finger within the slick, ringed heat. Jared made a loud, long and pornagraphic that rushed blood to Jensen’s cock. Jensen just found Jared’s G-spot like muscle memory of sorts and continued to push and prod at it until Jared was almost sobbing with pleasure, clinging around Jensen’s shoulders for dear life as he rolled his hips at a random and desperate pace. Jared yelped in surprise and pleasure when Jensen added two more fingers without warning. Jensen begun to scissor the muscle, watching in awe as the flesh clamped down onto his fingers and Jared’s moans rose higher every time he hit those bundle of nerves. 

 

“Jensen, do it now.” Jared cooed into Jensen’s flushed neck and grinded down on Jensen’s semi-bare cock in persuasion.

 

“Wait, I don’t think you’re loose enough…” Jensen said in earnest back, but Jared inertly assumed the kinkier alternative.

 

“Fuck me already you tease.” Jared groaned into Jensen’s sweat coated neck, giving eager nips and sucking at random spots that formed prominent hickies onto Jensen’s musky skin. Jensen almost creamed in his pants from just those words alone, his hands shaky as he slipped them out of the hole and Jared leaned back, unclothed Jensen’s shaft and poked his own out of his panties. “I’ll be tighter than any woman you’ve been with so take it easy.” Jensen nodded franticly, unsure if that was dirtytalk or an actual warning. He didn’t care either way as he pressed his member upwards, poking at the opening of Jared’s hole. 

 

“Oh my god.” Jensen was in fact very surprised at the tightness of Jared’s hole when the warmth surrounded him, answering his unconscious question as he hissed in slight pain from the pressure. It was tighter than any woman’s he’s been with--including anal--and Jared was releasing even louder, pornographic moans and noises he’s ever heard--it was driving Jensen crazy. Jensen rested his hands on either side of Jared’s hips, trying “You good?” Jensen breathed out, and Jared grunted softly and tried to stabilize himself of Jensen’s muscular shoulders, pawing at the strong flesh.

 

“Yes, oh god Jensen fucking move already.” Jared would try and move himself if he wasn’t so turned on by this innocent version of Jensen. His Jensen was an Alpha male, and that was one of the reasons why Jared fell in love with him--for protection. But this version of Jensen was… oddly refreshing. Jensen started to move and gradually became more and more vocal than Jared, and his thrusts became more erratic as his hips jerked up into Jared. Jensen was going to slow, in Jared’s opinion. “Harder.” Jared moaned as he tweaked his nipples and rotated his hips to match the slowing pace of Jensen.

 

“I-I can’t. You're too, ah, you’re too tight.” Jensen moaned into Jared’s lips, holding onto Jared’s hips with bruising force as his mouth hung open with pure wanton. 

 

Jared almost came, Jensen was flushed and he reminded Jared of their first time. Jensen looked so adorable below him, biting at his plush lips as he tried to hold in lustfilled sounds--but failed nonetheless--and those eyes. Jared hasn’t seen those innocent eyes in a long, long time. Not since that night, he hasn’t. Pure green eyes that seemed to be glistening silver in the moonlight shining in from the translucent window. 

 

“Hold on.” Jared warned, and pushed Jensen back against the bed as he rose and started to bounce powerfully, his strong thighs helping him each and every time he impaled himself on Jensen’s throbbing dick. 

 

Jensen sounded like he was dying of pleasure. ‘O-O-Oh’’s and ‘a-a-ah’s filled the room loudly as Jared grit his teeth and rode Jensen like his life depended on it. Jared was becoming just as loud as Jensen, then spontaneously Jensen grabbed Jared’s face and smashed their lips together as white strips spurted between them.

 

Jared, feeling like a teenager again, pulled out of Jensen and just passed out on top of his Husband. Jensen felt like a million bucks. At first he thought this would cause him guilt, but now he had no regrets. None.

 

They just slept together soundly.


	11. Warmth of a Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Ack reveal their relationship~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WILL RE-EDIT THIS SOON, FOR NOW ENJOY~

“Okay, just like we practiced. Just act like yourself at home, maybe just a tad bit more masculine, and we’re golden.” Jared looked Jensen in the eye, reassuring him with little soft touches on the shorter man’s face. They were currently backstage of convention, sitting in the snack area of the stage as they awaited their cue. The other stage workers ogling them, the news of Jared’s split was widely known, as Jensen tried to keep calm. He should be used to conventions, but he was getting more and more nervous by the minute.

 

“What if I fuck up, Jar?” Jensen looked at his companion with intense eyes Jared hasn’t seen on his Jensen’s face before, and that frightened Jared somewhat as he bit at his lips with worry. 

 

“You won’t.” Jared managed to whisper. “I won’t let you. Look at me baby, look at me.” Jensen uttered, turning his face worrisome as Jensen’s demeanor was still panicked as Jared cupped his Husband's face within his  hands. “You are going to do beautifully, babe. I’m going to be there with you, and you’re going to be fine. Since it was my divorce, I’m the one doing the talking so don’t you worry about it.” Jared ran his thumbs over Jensen’s high cheekbones reassuringly and with time, the blond calmed down. 

 

“Excuse me, you're on in five.” A woman dressed all in black interrupted them awkwardly with a nervous smile gracing her features. 

 

“Sure, we’ll be right there.” Jensen stood up with a new-found calmness as Jared took Jensen’s hand and smiled lovingly, this was going to work. 

 

A day before the convention, Jared and Jensen visited the CW to confirm that they were in fact going to start dating, moving in and Jared split up with Sandy (Apparently Pad broke it off with her at the beginning of the week after the first convention), and they took it rather well and supported the couple.

 

“Let’s do this.” Jared said, gripping his Husband’s hand and standing up just as another woman ushered them to the curtain, handing them customized coffee. 

 

Ten minutes later, after Rob, Rich and Matt left the stage, Jared sat comfortably beside Jensen. “So, who’s first time?” Jared asked, like he always did, and a third of the audience members shouted and clapped. “Good, good. We’re growing in numbers.” Jared said goofily, rubbing his hands together mischievously as the crowd laughed. 

 

Jensen waved a grinned at the crowd, happy to be back in his own, accepting, reality. “So how’s everyone?” The crowd gave a whoop, and then the green-eyed man smiled warmheartedly. “That’s good, ‘cause we’re just as good.” Jared blushed, as he put the microphone to his trembling lips. 

 

“So, there has been some rumors flying around due to a specific tumblr post posted last week of Jensen,” Jared paused and took a breath, “sorry, I, uh, so a video was taken of Jensen and I entering a honeymoon sweet together, and we wanted to clear all of that up right now.” Jared looked up to make sure to look at all of the cameras straight-on as he stood up and begun to pace. “Could you lower the stage lights and raise the house? I want to see all of your beautiful faces.” The lights changed, brightened as Jared seeked calmness in Jensen’s eyes, then looked back to his fans--who were waiting in anticipation. “Sandy and I broke off our wedding a month ago, in truth. She’s a marvelous actress and person, we just didn’t love each other anymore.” Jensen got up from his stool and stood beside Jared, smiling smally as they both giggled a little bit. “And well, the videotape was real, that was Jensen and I.” A huge roar of screams and yells rose throughout the room as Jensen grasped Jared’s and with a grin. 

 

“So, super soon Padalecki and I are going to move in. Together.” Jensen spoke, grinning as the audience aw’d and ohh’d. “Oh shaddup.” Everyone laughed, as a weight lifted from the two men's shoulders as they sat down. 

 

“Alright, I’m sure some of your questions have changed a bit,” Jared joked, “which side do you want to pick, Jen?” 

 

“Right is always the right side, babe.” Jensen spoke blankly, already easy in expressing affection in his own reality. The audience almost died with cuteness. 

 

“Okay. What’s your name sweetheart?” Jared asked kindly to the brunette who he thought has seen before.

 

“My name is, goodness gracious this is just so much to absorb, one minute.” The fangirl smiled and took deep breaths as Jensen nodded erratically. 

 

“Imagine how we feel!” Jensen accused kiddingly as Jared slapped his knee playfully. 

 

“I’m sure it must be difficult, especially when Supernatural has such a huge following. My name is Nia, by the way.” Jared remembered the tall brunette from the other reality, then all of his memories followed of Jensen and that sleeping willow tree and a growing worry that when his Jensen returned, he would forget his feelings for Jared--as much as that frightened Jared he still wanted to see his Jensen again. He craved for the version of Jensen he loved. 

 

“Jared will take this question.” Jensen looked at Jared, who was spacing out and shook his head as to clear it. 

 

“I’m sorry, I kind of spacing out. What was the question?” Jared asked slyly, as Jensen rolled his eyes. 

 

“I asked what happened before the videotape? Like what were you doing at that airport hotel?” Nia spoke up again, this time clearing her voice before she spoke.

 

“Oh, well that’s easy. Jensen and I just came back from the convention last week, and it was like three o’clock in the morning--too freaking early--and we decided to crash in the couches at security, but they were closed. At this time we were dating,” Jared lied, “so we decided to get a hotel room.” Suggestive yells rang throughout the room as Jared made a ‘cut it out’ signal with his right hand. “To sleep you pervs! Anyways,” Jensen let out a loud laugh, cutting Jared off as Jared laughed along to the beautiful sound. After a second, the two re-composed themselves. “ANYWAYS, the girl at the front desk recognized us and simply recorded us going in, posted it, then we found out over twitter.” She smiled and nodded. 

 

“Best wishes for your relationship.” The J’s smiled as they swiveled to the other side of the room and they continued to answer most of the questions(that weren’t too perv-y) and the night went surprisingly well. Jared was happy to be home, as the warmth of Jensen’s hand guided him through the night with a happy graciousness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update! I'm so happy from all of your feedback and cherish every single of your comments, kudos and hits! Thank you for giving me your time to read my work, your all cherished in my heart. Here is some stuff I think you guys will like to know: So, I'm not sure how long this fic will be(minimum three more chapters, maximum eight more)--but I assure you I will be coming out with a sequel right after I'm done with this one. Also, I think I'll stick to every Monday I'll post, so it will be constant and you guys aren't confused on when you'll see a knew chapter. Lastly, I'm not sure if I'll end this fic with angst or fluff--so prepare your feels.   
> P.S-to every person that commented on my chapters, for Christmas--so expect it on christmas, I'm thinking on doing a little fanfiction gift-bag(one per person~). Message me if your interested/want to specify on themes within your customized fic/let me know about things your not okay with/just to chat. IF YOU DON'T MESSAGE ME DON'T WORRY I WILL STILL WRITE A FIC FOR YOU BECAUSE I LOVE ALL OF YOU BBYS and, I don't think this has to be specified but I will, the commenters have to comment about Between Two Points, and not just say "Write one 4 me pls" because I won't XD I THINK THAT'S EVERYTHING OK BYE~


	12. We've Got Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay. I'm really sorry about not writing, but to tell you the truth I lost most of my inspiration to write this. It really sucks because I didn't want to just abandon this, so I decided to end it here until further notice. I love you all, and this journey was amazing. Keep on hunting.

The sunshine was bright in Jared’s eyes, and as he sat up he was surprised to find Jensen in bed still, at this time his not-lover would already be out of bed and in the kitchen. This Jensen loved to cook. “Jen, wake up.” Jared nuzzled Jensen’s neck softly, trying his best to ease the man out of sleep calmly. He succeeded, Jensen opened his eyes slowly and looked to Jared.

 

“‘Morning beautiful.” He rasped, and Jared smiled brightly.

 

“Why are you still in bed? I want pancakes!” Jared whined juvenaly, and Jensen froze.

 

“What do you mean…” Jensen shot up so quickly his head rushed, throwing him off balance a bit. “Oh my god.” Relief rushed through his veins swiftly, and Jared looked at him with confusion.

 

“... Are you okay?” Jared knitted his eyebrows together as he put his hand against Jensen’s forehead to check for a fever. “Are you sick?”

 

“Jared, it’s me.” Jensen said, holding Jared’s hand between his. “I’m here, Jared. It’s me.”

 

Jared drew a blank. “W-What?” His body was numb, and tears started to slip down his face. “Your kidding, this--” He held his hand against his mouth, emotions raged inside of him. “This is too good to be true, Jensen.” He reached out and touched his love on his face, his clavicle. It was the same body he has been with before--but it felt different. It felt like home.

 

“I’m back.” Jensen practically tackled Jared to the mattress, his heartbeat overwhelming him as he clung onto the tall moose for dear life. “You have no fucking clue how much I’ve missed you.” Jensen blurted, then stopped. “Wow never thought I’d say that in my entire life to you.”

 

“Yeah, I suppose this whole mess is finally over, then.” Their was a pause

 

“I’ve got something to tell you.”

 

“I have to tell you something.”

 

They backed away from each other’s embraces. “You go first.” Jared said, scratching the back of his neck sheeply.

 

“Well, Jared. I, well I uh. Okay, dude uh… I um I. Okay, I love you dude bro.” Jensen spat out, he’d always practice saying this but it came out rather platonic. “Romanticly, bro.” He added.

 

Jared laughed. “Jesus christ, that’s my Ackles.” Jared snorted with laughter.

 

“Shut up, you dick!” Jensen crossed his arms and glared at his crush. “That is not how you respond to a confession, stupid.”

“That’s not how you confess! Christ, I can’t stop laughing.” Jared wiped a tear from his eye and grinned. “Okay, this is how you confess.”

 

“W-What?” The mood suddenly changed, as Jared looked at Jensen from across the bed. Jensen’s heart jumped into his heart, just from one look.

 

“I,” Jared slunk over to a flustered Jensen as Jared pushed the green eyed man against the headboard he sat promptly on his lap, “love” Jared’s eyes were blown only the thin perimeter of multi colour around the eye was seen, he leaned in slowly; Jensen gulped, too flustered to do anything, “you”. He whispered against the flesh of his ear, “now, that’s how you confess!” Jared returned to his normal puppy-dog self and he smiled widely.

 

“Christ.” Jensen hid his face behind his arms. Jensen was getting played, he knew this tactic. Maybe Jensen was the only one to get these feelings in the other universe, and Jared got a sexuality change. Jensen’s train of thought was going to catch fire soon.

 

“It’s true, y’know.” Jared said, gently prying Jensen’s arms away from his face. “I do really love you, but I just kinda felt the moment.” Jared smiled stupidly.

 

“Really…?” Jensen looked cautiously at his crush, unable to head the brunette.

 

“Yes.” Jared smiled, like he always did, as he wrapped his arms around Jensen and gave him a proper hug. Jensen returned the favour. “Wow, I guess I did something gay. We should probably run it by PR.” Jared said, sniffling away tears of joy.

 

“Yeah, you did. Dumbass.” Jensen did the same, and they sat there awhile.

 

Ten minutes later they were just drawing things on each other backs, as Jared spoke up. “What do we do know…? We’re gay, in our universe, still on supernatural playing brothers--of all fucking things” Jared chuckled then continued. “And obviously really unprepared for what’s going to happen with our fans.”

 

“Well,” Jensen started, drawing squiggly lines on Jared’s back with his index finger, “We’ve got forever.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ALSO, the title is inspired from an actual song, so go see it if you want to get a feel for the fic--if you youtube it you'll find the song, and a fanvid I'm in love with, but this fic has nothing to do with the vid--the song did take a part in inspiring me. Anyways, see you later~ enjoy~


End file.
